The Sleepover
by KESA Alexandria
Summary: Jaden throws a sleepover for his very best friends. But, how far can they go without getting in trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything I mention in this story except my OC s but they don't appear too much.**

**Jesse: Except for the part later when we..**

**Everyone: DON'T SPOIL IT!**

**Jesse: sorry**

**--**

Jaden frantically ran around his house trying to find all the party favors and getting all the snacks in place.

"Where is that CD!?" he cried as he ran around his house looking for his T-Pain CD. "Eureka! Found it!"

"Jaden," he father said. "You know your mother told you to clean your room."

"Aww, come on dad!" Jaden whined. "My friends will be here soon! Can you cover for me?"

"Of course, kiddo," he replied. "But if she catches me, it was nice knowing you."

_Ding Dong_

"Crud!" Jaden said as he ran to the door and tripped on his white pajama pants.

He got up, dusted himself off and went to answer the door. There stood Jesse, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane (Wow!) and Atticus.

"Hey, Jay," Jesse greeted as he walked in. "Wow! You gotta' nice place."

"Thanks, Jess," Jaden said. "I got snacks if you guys are hungry. I know I am!"

"Move over!" Hassleberry pushed Jaden aside and ran towards the snacks. "Atticus ate all my snacks and I'm STARVING!"

"Well, Zane ate mine!" Atticus moaned.

"Can we keep it down?" said a girl with brown hair and a blue IPod in her ears. "I don't want to stay up all night with you bozos screaming."

"Sorry, Kaitlyn!" Jaden said.

"So, that's your sister?" Syrus asked as he ate a sandwich.

"That's her alright," Jaden sat down next to Jesse.

"So," Syrus sat down on the other side of Jaden. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Well, first it's truth or dare. Then it's pulling pranks on people. Maybe a pillow fight."

"I have an awesome prank!" Jesse said. "We get invisible spray and scare people into thinking we are ghosts!"

"Where did you get that idea?" Zane said. "Spongebob?"

"WHO TOLD YOU!?"

Everyone stared at the bluenette for a moment.

"Oookayyy..." Syrus said.

"Why did you come Zane?" Jaden asked. "Aren't you booked for 3 weeks?"

"Yeah, dude! I mean you are the Kaiser!" Atticus said. "Everything is named after you! The leader of Germany and some Duel Monster packages..."

A little jealousy was showing in Atticus.

"What isn't named after you?"

Just then, Jaden's mom came in.

"Who wants a Kaiser roll?" she smiled.

"That's it! I'M OUT OF HERE!"

And with that, he stormed out.

"He'll be back," Syrus said. "He forgot his clothes for tomorrow."

"Oh, my!" Jaden's mother said. "Was it something I said?"

"No, Mom," Jaden sweatdropped. "What gave you that idea?"

"How about we start with some truth or dare?" Jesse suggested.

"Sounds good," Jaden smiled. "Who first?"

**Okay. Crappy start but I'll work on it. If you have truth or dare request feel free to bring 'em in! No flames pretty please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: My story. Own nothing. Get it? Got it? GOOD! Oh and if you are wondering who Kaitlyn is, she's my sister who begged me to be in the story and gave me a cookie .**

The boys sat in a circle around the mighty bottle of truth. It was this bottle that would decide their destiny!!

"Who goes first?" Syrus asked, a little frightened.

"Wanna draw straws?" Jesse asked, randomly pulling out a number of straws from his back pocket.

"...I don't want to know.." Zane said as he looked at the straws.

They each pulled a straw, and Zane has the tallest.

This made Syrus even more frightened. So frightened that he was squirming like a fish out of water.

"First door to the left," Jaden said.

"I don't need to use the bathroom, Jaden!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Fine," Jaden shrugged. "The tree outside is good. I forgot to water it this morning, anyway."

Zane spun the bottle and it landed on poor Syrus.

"Syrus, I dare you to do karaoke."

Of course, this attracted many stares.

"Karaoke?" they all asked in unison.

"Is there a problem with that?" Zane asked, with a little anger showing.

"No no no!" everyone said as they scrambled to get the karaoke machine, mini stage, and CDs.

Syrus went up onto the tiny stage and put on the machine. Jaden took out his T-Pain CD case.

"How about 'Buy You a Drink'?"

Syrus sheepishly nodded.

Jaden put on track 6 and waited for the song to start.

_You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color_

_Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers_

"HANNAH MONTANA?!" Syrus screamed.

"Kaitlyn must've switched my CDs...again.." Jaden said as he slapped his forehead.

"Kaitlyn didn't," Zane said as he held up the real T-Pain CD. "I switched them."

"..You mean.." Jesse was holding back a few snickers. "..you listen..to Hannah..Montana?"

"You got something to say, Anderson?" Zane looked angry again.

"Nope," Jesse stopped his giggling.

Well, Syrus had no choice but to sing Hannah Montana, since Zane held on to Jaden's CD for dear life. He danced on stage and sang (out of key). Then sat down.

"That was pretty good," he complimented himself. "I should try out for that show in America when they pick the next teen idols! What's that show called again?"

"I don't know," Hassleberry replied. "But I think it starts with a Q."

"My turn to spin!"

Syrus spun the bottle and it landed on Jaden.

"Oh no..." Jaden said.

"Jaden, I dare you to run outside in your underwear with meat strapped to your back!"

"You've been watching that beer commercial again, haven't you?" Jaden asked.

"Just do it..."

Jaden took off his pajamas and tied tomorrow's dinner to his back. The worst part is, it was snowing outside... This didn't stop the brunette. He ran for miles and even had some of the neighborhood dogs chase him. All the boys could do was watch from the window and laugh.

"Who's up for prank calls?"


End file.
